Metropolis Nights
by ConnorFilm
Summary: OneShot. Based on the upcoming film "MAN OF STEEL". Certain details in the story are pure speculation.


Lois Lane pulled back her strawberry blonde hair , and tied it in a ponytail. She starred at the computer screen. Titled on the screen was "The Super-Man Saves the World". Lois rolled her eyes, and hit the backspace key.

"That title is utter crap", she said to no one in particular.

She sighed, and pushed away from her work desk at The Daily Planet. She rubbed her tired and strained eyes and got up. It was late at night, she hated this building. The original Planet building had been completely destroyed by those alien beings. Zod was the alien's name, and he nearly annihilated Metropolis. But he didn't, that other alien, that savior in red and blue, flew in to save the day, save them all. Lois walked to the window, and viewed the various reconstruction efforts on the city, all funded unanimously by LEXCORP. She remembered the kiss the alien and her had shared. She remembered the electric shock that went throughout her whole body when their lips met; she never felt so alive, barley able to move her body. She trusted him, she trusted her gut. Not one person had believed in him. "He is just like the other one Lois, just like Zod." Lois Lane always trusted her gut, and her gut was usually right. Her gut had been right about him.

She turned away from the window, away from the city that never slept. She sat down by her desk, and typed out a sentence on the keyboard. Again, Utter crap. She needed a break for a while. The pressure was on to write the most important story of her career. Hell, the most important story of the century. She grabbed her purse and shut the computer screen off.

* * *

She closed her eyes, and drew in the cold winter air. She loved nights like this. She viewed the reconstruction of a building from the rooftop. The city was rebuilding at a fast and steady pace.

"Enjoying the sights Ms. Lane?"

Lois spun her body around, and was met with HIM. The Man of Steel, the Super-man.

Lois became insanely nervous; she took a deep breath, and calmed herself.

"What are you doing here alien boy?"

He smiled, and walked towards here, his red cape fluttering in the wind. His S symbol almost glowed in the moonlight.

"I'm surveying the construction, helping as much as I can. Your Daily Planet building should be finished in the next month, give or take, let Perry know.

"Will do."

The caped alien nodded and started to turn, ready to take off into the sky.

"Wait!"

The alien turned back towards Lois, staring into her piercing, blue eyes.

"Yes Ms. Lane?"

"Number one; call me Lois, not Ms. Lane. Makes me sound like an old woman alright? Two, you didn't come and visit just to tell me my building's status."

"Your right Lois, I came to check up on you."

"Check up on me?"

He walked over towards her, "Yes, the last time I saw you, you had appeared very much shaken up."

"Well to my defense, it's not every day an alien tries to take over the world, and you are caught in the middle of it with the only man capable of saying us."

The man nodded, "Very true, you seem to be doing well though, you're a strong woman Lois."

Lois turned away. Only on the surface, she thought.

"I haven't really been thinking of Zod, that hasn't been what's on my mind."

He sat down next to her, his cape fluttering against her shoulder and back.

"What have you been thinking of Lois?"

"The kiss."

He nodded.

"Forget about it. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Look can I interview you? The world would love to know more about the man that saved them. What do I call you anyway?"

"Well, a lot of the media has taken to the name, Superman."

Lois nodded. Superman, it was a catchy nickname.

"It's catchy, it will stick. Be glad the media didn't name you something absolutely ridiculous."

Superman chucked, "I should be grateful for that ind-"

Lois cut him off with a kiss to the lips. It was deep and sensual. Her body became numb against his once again. She felt his red cape touch her body. He slowly put his hands on hers, but stopped.

He abruptly got up and backed away from her. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

"I can't Ms. Lane. I-I cannot-This isn't-"

Lois swiftly got up and cupped his face, "Stop Superman. It's the least I can do. You saved me. I am forever grateful."

"I appreciate that Lois, but I cannot get involved, not right now. I have a feeling I will be making many enemies soon."

She understood. Not everyone was excited for this savior to come into the world; some weren't willing to trust him. She mentally hit herself on the head. Why had she acted like such a crazed schoolgirl towards him?

"I hope my crazed schoolgirl antics haven't made things awkward?"

Superman smiled, and took Lois's hand in his own.

"Never Lois, you could never make things awkward."

Lois smiled. Superman released his grip, and walked to the edge of the rooftop. He turned towards the star reporter.

"I wish everyone was like you Ms. Lane."

Lois smiled, turning her head slightly, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Well, if everyone was like me, it would be a pretty boring world now wouldn't it?"

Superman grinned, and looked up at the sky.

"Beautiful aren't they? The stars."

Lois looked up, and nodded.

"Kal-El."

Lois looked at Superman confused.

"It's my name, my real name. I look forward to our interview Ms. Lane."

Lois nodded, "As do I. See you soon Kal."

Superman waved, and flew into the cold, night sky of Metropolis.


End file.
